


yet here you are

by luvloic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: On his twenty-third birthday, Sehun makes up his mind.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	yet here you are

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from a lyric in troye sivan's "rager teenager"

Ever since King Oh’s oldest sun turned seventeen five years ago, the quest for an honorable spouse had been on everyone’s mind. There was Kim Minseok, heir to the Northern throne, which his mother insisted was too far away, and then of course Park Chanyeol who already reigned in the southern desert, among many others his father insisted were perfectly plausible suitors. 

However, when Sehun meets Junmyeon for the first time, it’s at the banquet for his twenty-third birthday, and just like that he’s already made up his mind.

They’re in a glamorous room with decorations spiraling from the ceiling in elegant twirls and heaps of decadently stacked food lining a table in the far corner. Royals are everywhere in their most beautiful attire, and even more importantly, the Prince of the Royal West Isles was in front of him. 

A woman was hanging from his arm, almost as stunning as he was in his velvet suit decked out in quality ribbon and gold shoulder plates. He was a few inches short than him, but he found that he didn’t particularly mind.

“Prince Sehun! It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance this evening.” Prince Junmyeon smiles, and Sehun must look like he has stars in his eyes.  _ Wow. _

“The pleasure is all mine, Prince Junmyeon.” Sehun replies.

Junmyeon’s gaze slides down him, and Sehun watches in satisfaction at the approval he gets. When he heard word that the most respected prince in the West would be in his ballroom, he immediately sent his seamstresses on a mission to make him a suit lavish unlike any other, and here he was. Dressed to the nines with dark belted navy making the blonde in his hair stand out beautifully.

“You look amazing, Prince.” Junmyeon’s voice is smooth and deep, pulling an unexpected blush to Sehun’s cheeks. Junmyeon then unlaces his arm from the woman’s next to him and bows. “Thanks for inviting us. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” 

“Ah, thank you. And please, call me Sehun. It’s lovely to meet you as well. I’ve only heard great things about you.” He says.

The smile he gets in return is warm, filling Sehun with pure sunshine.

“Sehun it is then. You can call me Junmyeon as well, if we’re cutting formalities.” He looks to the woman at his side. “Excuse me for not introducing you earlier, but this is my sister Yuna. She was curious about the looks of the Oh Kingdom, so I brought her as my plus one.” 

“It’s an honor meeting you as well, Princess. Welcome to the banquet.” At his words, the quartet of violinists in the corner pick up their song, delighting the room crowded with people to pair and begin dancing. “It’s due to be a fun time.”

“I’m sure it will be! However I apologize dearly. I’m parched beyond belief, is there anywhere I can get a drink?” She asks, turning her head to look for a bar. 

“Oh, no apologies required.” He points directly across the room to the far corner opposite the violinists. “The bartender over there should have anything you could possibly want.” 

She laughs and says her thanks quickly before leaving her brother standing with the birthday boy.

He gestures a manicured hand around. “It’s nice, isn’t it? My mother worked hard planning the affair.” Sehun says.

Junmyeon’s eyes wander around the hall, sparkling lights dangling from window sills and tasteful greenery bringing color into the massive space. “It’s actually quite wonderful. I haven’t seen a hall this decorated and full of people since I was probably a young boy.”

“You don’t have banquets?” Sehun asks.

“No, I’ve been busy when we do on holidays and anniversaries for the past several years.” He answers, smiling nostalgically. “I usually would eat a favorite dinner or have something special made as a gift.” 

“Then should we celebrate both of our birthdays tonight?” Sehun offers. 

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. “No, of course not! It’s  _ your  _ banquet!” He flushes and his cheeks begin coloring.

“Then would it be wrong of me to ask for a dance?” Sehun holds out a hand.

A shocked face takes over that quickly transforms into an endeared smile. “Of course not.” He says, sliding a hand into Sehun’s.

Before the both of them know it, they’re dancing in one another's arms and gliding across the dance floor as other couples watch how elegantly they move together. The violin is the perfect music for the two to murmur sly comments to one another amidst their feet sliding to keep up with one another in smooth, graceful steps. 

They danced away and right as the third piece comes to an end, the two of them in the middle of a circle of entranced viewers, Junmyeon places both hands on Sehun’s waist, in which Sehun’s naturally fly to the other prince’s shoulders. 

“Happy birthday Sehun.” He says quietly with a kind gaze. 

He reaches in his suit, a gloved hand searching his inner suit pocket before pulling out a small black velvet box. 

“My gift to you.” He says before sliding it in Sehun’s jacket pocket. “Don’t open it until far after the night is over, and my sister and I are gone.”

“What if my curiosity gets the best of me?” Sehun asks cheekily.

“Don’t. I promise it’ll be worth it.” Junmyeon replies. “Besides it adds to the  _ suspense _ .” He wiggles his fingers, smiling, and he steps away, thanking him for the dance.

Sehun doesn’t see Junmyeon for the rest of that night. The next morning he remembers the box in his coat pocket, and frantically gets up to pull it out, only for a note he doesn’t remember being there comes out with it.

Unfolding the piece of parchment reveals neat, loopy cursive addressing him:

_ I hope you enjoy the present, I had it made with you in mind. I wish to meet you  _

_ again soon. Write me sometime? _

In the box rests a neatly placed diamond necklace. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed this little happy seho snippet ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
